danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
I girasoli film
thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left חמניות Girasoli הוא סרט קולנוע איטלקי משנת 1970 . הסרט הוא דרמה בבימויו של ויטוריו דה סיקה . היתה זו הפעם הראשונה שהורשו לצלם סרט מערבי בתוך ברית המועצות. העלילה באיטליה, במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, ג 'ובאנה (סופיה לורן) ואת אנטוניו (מרצ' לו מסטרויאני) נפגשים, מתאהבים ומתחתנים. הם מבקשים לשמר את ביתם שלהם בעיצומו של אי הוודאות של המלחמה בתקווה לסיומה. המלחמה מתגברת ולא מתקרב לסיומה, אנטוניו נשלח לחזית הרוסית. הוא לא יחזור אחרי שהמלחמה הסתיימה. ג 'ובאנה מחליטה ללכת למצוא את בעלה. לבסוף, כאשר היא עושה, היא מצאה כי הוא נשוי לאישה רוסיה וכן אבא לילד שלה. אנטוניו חוזר לאיטליה כדי לראות אותה. הוא כזה שאנטוניו אינו שב לג'ובנה. הם נפגשים והוא מנסה להסביר לה איך המוות שינה לחלוטין את נקודת המבט שלו. הוא נותן לה את הצעיף פרווה כי הוא מבטיח להביא אותה ולהשאיר את המלחמה. בשנת מראה בגרות והבנה עצומה, ג 'ובאנה וחלק אנטוניו שוב בתחנת הרכבת כאשר אנטוניו חוזר לרוסיה' ובאנה הוא נותר לבדו להילחם נגד הגורל שלה. בקורת הסרט יכול להיות מחולק לשני חלקים: הראשון, לפני עזיבתו של אנטוניו לחזית, ואת השנייה, לאחר סיום פעולות האיבה. החלק הראשון הוא אופייני של הקומדיה שאנן איטלקית קלת דעת, אשר הגיעה לגובה של קלות דעת עם חביתה 24 ביצים (ככל שיכלו סיפקו ביצים רבות יחד בזמן מלחמה הוא תעלומה!). החלק השני, לחפש את אנטוניו על ידי ג 'ואנה, ולא רוצה להיות רציני ודרמטי, אבל זה לא סביר במיוחד, משהו יוצא דופן למדי עבור אחד המאסטרים של neorealism האיטלקי. שתי הדמויות הראשיות להיכנס ולהשאיר את ברית המועצות, כך קראו אז ברוסיה, כפי שאנו יכולים כעת להיכנס ולצאת אל ומאת כל מדינה באיחוד האירופי. אבל אז, בשנות ה -60 המוקדמות, זה לא היה אפשרי זר (או זרים) ללכת סביב סביב מוסקבה לשאול שאלות על ימין ועל שמאל מראה תמונה אפילו יותר גרוע היה אזרח סובייטי, גם אם לאזרח, אנטוניו כפי שהוא אמור להיות, לעזוב את הארץ, מגיעים לטיול באיטליה לפני שובו בשלום למוסקבה המקור (הויקיפדיה האנגלית) Sunflower ( ) is a 1970 Italian drama film directed by Vittorio De Sica. It was the first occidental film to be filmed in the USSR. In Italy, during World War II, Giovanna (Sophia Loren) and Antonio (Marcello Mastroianni) meet, and soon become lovers. Seeking to preserve their love in the midst and uncertainty of war, they marry and hope for the end of war. However, as war intensifies and draws closer, Antonio is obligated to join the army and is sent to the Russian front. He does not come back after the war ends, and Giovanna decides to go and find her husband. Finally when she does, she sees that he is married to a Russian woman and is fathering her child. Shattered, she returns and vows never to see him again, even though Antonio comes all the way to Italy from Russia to see her. However, fate has it such that Antonio gets stuck and they meet. Antonio tries to explain to her how closeness to death has totally changed him and his point of view. He gives her the fur scarf that he promises to get her while leaving for war. In showing immense maturity and understanding, Giovanna and Antonio part again at the train station when Antonio returns to Russia and Giovanna is left alone to fight against her destiny. קישורים חיצוניים * מאגר IMDB קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים